Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decentralized wastewater treatment for individual or clustered households sewage collection and/or septic tank for providing reusable water, more particularly to the post treatment of residential septic tanks wherein said treated water complies with the guidelines for water potable uses, such as irrigation and agricultural use.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, the development of the rural areas with a rapid increase of living standards has resulted in an increase use of individual or clustered domestic sewage discharge volume, in such way that had become one of the economic factors limiting agricultural and rural environmental sustainability. Some areas are affecting potable water scarcity since it affects the potable water sources such as water wells.
Currently on site wastewater systems include a wide range of individual and cluster treatment systems that malfunction due to poor maintenance practices causing pollution to the environment and creating a risk to public health. The risks included contamination of aquifers and rivers, sources of potable water.
Several system are proposed to assist the process of treating the wastewater comprising biochemical processing system (anaerobic, anoxic, aerobic), ecological processing system and others. However, said system generate high nitrogen phosphorus load when not properly manage and/or are not prepared to regulated treated water PH in compliance with the government rules and laws, the quality of treated water from decentralized residential becomes unstable making the detoxification of water expensive and not reliable.
Therefore there is a need to provide a wastewater treatment, wherein said waste water including but not limit to gray water, black water and/or contaminated water for decentralized domestic systems in order to overcome the shortcomings of current wastewater treatment systems in such way that treated water is in compliance with non-potable water reuse limits